gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price is Right/Gallery
Welcome to the gallery of The Price is Right where you will find pictures and drawings of one of the most longest running daytime network game show on Television. So "COME ON DOWN" and enjoy the memories. Logo Styles There were many variations to the logo; here are some. 1950s & 1960s Version TPIR 01.jpg The Price Is Right Classic.png Tpir56.jpg The Price Is Right Classic ABC.jpg Vlcsnap-644029.png Current Version Vlcsnap-633572.png|The opening logo from 1972. Vlcsnap-633341.png|Same opening logo but the pricedown dollar sign has faded. TPIR 04.jpg|Since 1973, it was basically named "The Price is Right." The_Price_is_Right_1978.PNG Vlcsnap-633062.png|The opening logo gets fireworks blasting. Vlcsnap-624436.png|Here's the opening logo from the mid-1980s. TPIR.PNG Tpir72.jpg|Notice that this was taken on the 26th season premiere in 1997. LOGO2.jpg|The Golden logo from Tom Kennedy's 1985-1986 Nighttime Syndicated run. Vlcsnap-80041.png|This logo was used when Doug Davidson hosted the show in 1994. It has gold letters. The Price is Right 30 Years Logo.png|This was taken to celebrate its 30th season premiere in 2001 and this opening logo was used for Season 30. Vlcsnap-631292.png|This was used from Season 31 until Season 34. 160px-Vlcsnap-645345.png|This was used in the May 31, 2006 edition of Gameshow Marathon when Ricki Lake was the host, similar to that of seasons 31-34. The Price is Right 35 Years Logo-A.jpg|This was used for the September 18, 2006 edition only. The Price is Right 35 Years Logo-B.jpg|Stars and asterisks were added and was put to permanent use for the rest of the season. Tpir07.jpg|After Bob retired, Drew replaced him and has been the host of the show and this opening title was used for Seasons 36-37. Vlcsnap-640730.png|This is from Season 38 because the contestant podiums got updated and a projection screen was added in the center of the audience. Vlcsnap-619856.png|Season 39 opening logo. Same as Season 38 except it is see-through. Tpir_40_logo.png|The 40th Anniversary logo. Notice the "40" sticking out of the Big Wheel. The_Price_is_Right_Shapeless_Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-07-22h32m50s81.png|This is the opening logo from Season 41. File:TPiR42.png|This is the opening logo from Season 42. The_Price_is_Right_45_Years.jpg The_Price_is_Right_45_Years_#TBT.PNG Decades Week (2015) TNPIR'70_TPIR_Decades_Week.jpg|'70s logo. And they got it right with the "New" in the title. And they also got it right with the original Contestants' Row, too, although there was no eggcrate displays. TPIR'80_TPIR_Decades_week.jpg|'80s logo. TPIR'90_TPIR_Decades_Week.jpg|'90s logo. TPIR'00_TPIR_Decades_Week.jpg|'00s logo. And of course, this was from Drew's first year as host. TPIR2010's_TPIR_Decades_Week.jpg|And of course, the current logo. The Price is Right Salutes The Price is Right Salutes The U.S. Navy.jpg The Price is Right Salutes The U.S. Marine Corps.JPG The Price is Right Salutes The U.S. Coast Guard.JPG The Price is Right Salutes The U.S. Army.JPG The Price is Right Salutes The U.S. Air Force.JPG The Price is Right Salutes The Firefighters & Police.JPG Mash-Up Week (2016) TPIR LMAD Mash Up.jpg TPIR Dollar Sign.jpg Mash-Up Week.jpg Lmad-tpir-17.jpg Reality Show Crossover Special (2016) TPIR_Survivor.jpg TPIR_Big_Brother.jpg TPIR_The_Amazing_Race.jpg Other Logos TPIR_50s_Remake_Logo.png|From the 1950s and 1960s. logo-3d-2.gif PIR.jpg tpir.gif price.gif Price anniversary banner.gif price_banner.gif|This was taken from the CBS Daytime website, back when As the World Turns and Guiding Light were still around (replaced by Let's Make a Deal and The Talk, respectively). Of course, the ones still around today, along with Price, include The Young and the Restless and The Bold and the Beautiful. nnpirlogo.jpg purplelogo.jpg|1994 Primetime Logo #1 greenlogo.jpg|1994 Primetime Logo #2 TPIR_Special.JPG Road to Price TPIR Sign.jpg TPIR_MMS_Version.jpg The Price is Right Multicolor.jpg TPIR_45_Years.jpg 14332959_10154057289586785_7721284487194587571_n.png Logo Animation (Opening Style/Part 1) TPIR Opening Dollar Signs .jpg TPIR Opening 1.jpg TPIR Opening 2.jpg TPIR Opening 3.jpg TPIR Opening 4.jpg Logo Animation (Opening Style/Part 2) TPIR Big Wheel.jpg TPIR BIG Wheel 1.jpg TPIR Big Wheel 7.jpg TPIR Big Wheel 2.jpg TPIR Big Wheel 3.jpg TPIR Big Wheel 4.jpg TPIR Big Wheel 6.jpg TPIR Big Wheel 5.jpg TPIR Logo Close.jpg TPIR Close Logo.jpg Logo Animation (Opening Style/Part 3) TPIR Virtual Logo Opening.jpg Drawings Logo The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-1.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-2.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-3.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-4.png The Price is Right 1972-1973 Logo-5.png TPIR.png The Price is Right 1973 Logo.jpg The Price is Right 1976 Logo.jpg The Price is Right Special.gif The Price is Right 2000 Logo.jpg The Price is Right Season 31-34 Logo.png Custom Designed Logos The Show's Logo in Colorful Backgrounds The Price is Right Logo in Red Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Orange_Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Yellow Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Green Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Teal Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Navy Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Indigo Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Light Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Aqua Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Purple Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Pink Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Hot Pink Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Magenta Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Dark Brown Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Light Brown Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Burgundy Background.png The Price is Right Logo in White Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Light Gray Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Dark Gray Background.png The Price is Right Logo in Black Background.png The Show's Logo in Colorful Letters The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Red_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Orange_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Yellow_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Green_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Teal_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Navy_Blue_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Indigo_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Blue_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Blue_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Aqua_Blue_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Purple_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Pink_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Hot_Pink_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Magenta_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Burgundy_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Dark_Brown_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Brown_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Gray_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Dark_Gray_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Black_with_White_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Red.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Orange.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Yellow.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Green.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Teal.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Navy_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Indigo.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Aqua_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Purple.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Pink.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Hot_Pink.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Magenta.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Burgundy.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Dark_Brown.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Brown.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_White.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Gray.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Dark_Gray.png The Show's Logo with Trimmed Letters The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Red.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Orange.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Yellow.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Green.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Teal.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Navy_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Indigo.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Light_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Aqua_Blue.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Purple.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Pink.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Hot_Pink.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Magenta.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Burgundy.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Dark_Brown.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Light_Brown.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Light_Gray.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Dark_Gray.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_with_Trimmed_Letters_in_Black.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Red_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Orange_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Yellow_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Green_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Teal_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Navy_Blue_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Indigo_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Blue_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Blue_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Aqua_Blue_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Purple_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Pink_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Hot_Pink_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Magenta_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Burgundy_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Dark_Brown_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Brown_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_White_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Light_Gray_with_Black_Background.png The_Price_is_Right_Logo_in_Dark_Gray_with_Black_Background.png The Show's Logo with Trimmed Letters on Different Colored Backgrounds The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Red Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Orange Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Yellow Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Green Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Teal Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Navy Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Aqua Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Indigo Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Light Blue Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Purple Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Pink Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Hot Pink Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Magenta Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Burgundy Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Dark Brown Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Light Brown Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in White Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Light Gray Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Dark Gray Background.png The Price is Right Logo with Trimmed Letters in Black Background.png Holiday Logos The Price is Right Custom Logo for Valentine's Day.png|Custom Logo for Valentine's Day. The Price is Right Custom Logo for St. Patrick's Day.png|Custom Logo for St. Patrick's Day. The Price is Right Custom Logo for Easter.png|Custom Logo for Easter. The Price is Right Custom Logo for Halloween.png|Custom Logo for Halloween. The Price is Right Custom Logo for Christmas.png|Custom Logo for Christmas. Custom Logo for Valentine's Day.png|The logo on a heart for Valentines Day. Aw, how sweet! Custom Logo for St. Patrick's Day.png|The logo on a Shamrock for St. Patrick's Day. Lucky! Custom Logo for Easter.png|The logo on an egg for Easter. Custom Logo for Halloween.png|The logo on a Jack O Lantern for Halloween. Custom Logo for Christmas.png|The logo on a Christmas Tree for Christmas. Showcase Showdown TPIR1975WheelPattern2.png Values Big Wheel-5.png Big Wheel-10.png Big Wheel-15.png Big Wheel-20.png Big Wheel-25.png Big Wheel-30.png Big Wheel-35.png Big Wheel-40.png Big Wheel-45.png Big Wheel-50.png Big Wheel-55.png Big Wheel-60.png Big Wheel-65.png Big Wheel-70.png Big Wheel-75.png Big Wheel-80.png Big Wheel-85.png Big Wheel-90.png Big Wheel-95.png Big Wheel-100.png $1.00 Win THB 1.00 Win.jpg Pricing Games Check Game Check Game v.jpg Checkgame2 zps264cc68c Vector.png Check Game Check.jpg Clock Game Clock Game Vector.jpg Clock Game Vector(2).jpg Clock Game Vector (3).jpg Bonus Game Bonus Game.jpg Bonus Game(2).jpg Sets Contestant's Row Contestant's Row Podiums 1975-1981.png|This was used 1975-1981. Contestant's Row Podiums 1981-1984.png|This was used 1981-1984 and got reverted since 1985. Contestant's Row Podiums 1984-1985.png|This was used 1984-1985. Contestant's Row Podiums 1985-2003.png|It was navy blue for the 2nd podium until 2003. Contestant's Row Podiums 2003-2007.png|The 3rd podium changed from orange to yellow. Contestant's Row Podiums 2007-2009.png|The colors became brighter 2007-2009. Contestant's Row Podiums 2009-2011.png|Frame Borders have been added for the 38th and 39th seasons. Contestant's Row Podiums 2011-2013.png|The frame borders get removed since September 2011. Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016-1.png|September 19, 2016-present Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016-2.png|Matching color borders. Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016 (Breast Cancer Awareness).png|Breast Cancer Awareness Podiums Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016 (Veteran's Day).png|Veteran's Day Podiums Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016 (Thanksgiving Day).png|Thanksgiving Day Podiums Big Doors The Price is Right 1972-1973 Door-1.gif|This is one of 3 big doors used for the show 1972-1973. The Price is Right 1972-1973 Door-2.gif|Here is the 2nd of the 3 big doors 1972-1973. The Price is Right 1972-1973 Door-3.gif|And here is the 3rd of the 3 big doors 1972-1973. TNPIR1.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 1.... TNPIR2.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 2 TNPIR3.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 3 The Price is Right 1973-1975 Door-1.gif|Same design from 1972 without the word "new" on Door #1. The Price is Right 1973-1975 Door-2.gif|Same design from 1972 without the word "new" on Door #2. The Price is Right 1973-1975 Door-3.gif|Same design from 1972 without the word "new" on Door #3. TPIR21.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 1 TPIR22.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 2 TPIR23.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 3 The Price is Right 1975-1996 Door-1.gif|1975-1996, here is what Door #1 looks like with show's logo on it. The Price is Right 1975-1996 Door-2.gif|1975-1996, here is what Door #2 looks like with show's logo on it. The Price is Right 1975-1996 Door-3.gif|1975-1996, here is what Door #3 looks like with show's logo on it. TPIR31.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 1 TPIR32.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 2 TPIR33.jpg|Stationary Version of Door 3 TPIR1999.jpg|Door #2’s design between Seasons 25 and 29 (1996-2001) vlcsnap-2013-04-24-20h05m36s165.png|Door #1's design Season 30. vlcsnap-2013-04-24-20h03m29s188.png|A look at the door design Seasons 31-34. The Price is Right 2006-2007 Doors.gif|This Big Door design was on Door #1, #2 & #3. TPIR35.jpg|Stationary Version of Door Special Miltary Doors The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Navy.jpg|On May 17, 2002, The Price is Right Salutes the U.S. Navy. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Air Force.jpg|On May 30, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Air Force. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Army.jpg|On June 13, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Army. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Marine.jpg|On June 20, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Marine Corps. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Firefighters & Police.jpg|On June 27, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Firefighters & Police. The Price is Right 2002 Doors for US Coast Guard.jpg|On July 12, 2002, The Price is Right salutes the U.S. Coast Guard. Drew Carey Doors TPIR41.gif|Door #1 design for Season 36 TPIR42.gif|Door #2 design for Season 36 TPIR43.gif|Door #3 design for Season 36 TPIR51.gif|Door #1 design for Seasons 37-40 TPIR52.gif|Door #2 design for Seasons 37-40 TPIR53.gif|Door #3 design for Seasons 37-40 TPIR61.gif|Door #1 design for the Season 40 finale and Seasons 41-42 TPIR62.gif|Door #2 design for the Season 40 finale and Seasons 41-42 TPIR63.gif|Door #3 design for the Season 40 finale and Seasons 41-42 S43Door1_zps41831fbc.png|Door #1 design for Seasons 43-present S43Door2_zpse7c13775.png|Door #2 design for Seasons 43-present S43Door3_zpsce33d913.png|Door #3 design for Seasons 43-present Turntable 1970s The Price is Right 1972 Turntable.gif|The first turntable design from 1972. The Price is Right 1972-1975 Turntable.gif|This turntable design lasted from 1972 until 1975. The Price is Right 1975 Turntable.gif|In 1975, a green carpet is laid out and the turning panel gets changed. There is also green borders. Turntable3a.png|1975 Version of this without red line. The Price is Right 1975-1979 Turntable.gif|Here's what the turntable looked like 1975-1979. The Price is Right 1979-1982 Turntable-A.gif|Here's what the turntable looked like 1979-1982. When the turning panel turns around... The Price is Right 1979-1982 Turntable-B.gif|...wavy lines appeared. 1980s & 1990s The Price is Right 1982-1983 Turntable.gif|It's true that this was used from 1982 until 1983. But... The Price is Right 1982-1992 Turntable.gif|...the turning panel will be this way 1983-1992 for the front and back. The Price is Right 1992-2002 Turntable.gif|1992-2002, a red carpet is laid out and gold borders replace the light green borders. (So far, this has been the longest standing turntable design.) 2000s The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Daytime-1.gif|This turntable design was used for Season 31. This is the daytime setup. The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Daytime-2.gif|This is what the turntable design looks like when a pricing game is ready to be played. The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-1.gif|Same Hollywood Turntable setup but this was used for the $1,000,000 Spectacular and there's the same red carpet. The Price is Right 2002-2003 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-2.gif|The turning panel was the same one from the Daytime Hollywood Turntable. The Price is Right 2003 Turntable for Birthdays.gif|This was to honor Bob Barker's 80th birthday. The Price is Right 2003-2007 Turntable.gif|This turntable was used during Season 31 until Season 35. The carpet color is blue. The Price is Right 2003-2007 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-1.gif|Here's the same Nighttime Hollywood Turntable with a blue carpet. The Price is Right 2003-2007 Hollywood Turntable in Nighttime-2.gif|And when the turning panel flips around, you'll see a little bit of the 2003 turntable design. Drew Carey The Price is Right 2007-2008 Turntable.gif|This turntable design is to introduce Drew Carey's first year of hosting the show. There are rounded squares with purple circles. On the turntable is the 1972 logo, with the words in white (except for "Price", of course). The Price is Right 2008-2009 Turntable.gif|Honestly this was used for the $1,000,000 Spectaculars from 2007 to 2008 and for the 37th season from 2008 to 2009. The circles get replaced with squares. The Price is Right 2009 Turntable.gif|Here is what the turntable looks like since the 38th season and it's supposed to be animated. Turntable10.png|Stationary version of season 38-present turntable Real Life Set Pics Tpir01.jpg|The legendary TPIR sign Tpir_pic_3.jpg|Someone in front of the big doors Tpir06.jpg|The studio all quiet after taping. This is the sound booth behind the curtains. tpirlogo.jpg|Contestants row Tpir_07.jpg|The doors open with nothing inside photo9.jpg|Two of the big doors and one is cracked open a little bit photo8.jpg photo10.jpg TPIR Wheel.jpg Tpir02.jpg|The showcase podiums with 2 model mannequins as contestants. photo27.jpg photo28.jpg tpirdoor.png P1010086a.jpg showcase.jpg doors1.jpg pir4.jpg pir5.jpg Pir6.jpg Pir3.jpg Pir1.jpg Pir.jpg TPIR_specials.jpg 15ew8jd.jpg|Season 44 Hype! Press Photos 50s Cullen's Run pirbillcarphoto.jpg pirbilldeskphoto.jpg pirbillfurcoat.jpg tpir1.jpg pirbilldeskphoto2.jpg price is right cullen.jpg tpir2.jpg tpir3.jpg 185px-Ss-gameshows-pricesisright.jpg 1010208_796600323700199_9193780_n.jpg 2192725.jpg 140878944.jpg Corbis-SF39015.jpg price.jpg 1499502_607605899276963_1886374269_n.jpg 3764859.jpg 603016_548415551862665_38851013_n.jpg Current Run Black & White Format 155668744.jpg|From the early beginnings in 1972, Bob reading the actual retail price. 73633838.jpg|A Bullseye (1) game in progress. Thank God that game is now in the junk bin where it belongs; it was not won at all! PIR4.jpg|A Double Prices Win! PIR3.jpg|Bob and the models 81155390.jpg Janice Pennigton Bob Barker Anitra Ford original Barkers Beauties.jpg The Price is Right Barkers Beauties.jpg 10314013 1260266980655347 4663777179750161476 n.jpg 155668791.jpg|A rare photo of the set PIR15.jpg|It's Shell Game Time! 155668796.jpg|A playing of Lucky Seven. 9-660.jpg 155668752.jpg|Too bad, this contestant overbid! 73633851.jpg|Let's find out what the actual retail price of her showcase! 8-660.jpg 155668742.jpg|SHE'S A WINNER! gty_the_price_is_right_ss_bob_barker_on_set_1978_lpl_120904_ssh.jpg PIR13.jpg 88761396.jpg|Janice showing off a refrigerator. 88761399.jpg|A WINNER OVER HERE! 88761436.jpg|RATS! A double overbid! HATE THOSE! 88761407.jpg|Bonus Game in progress with a very excited contestant. PIR11.jpg 88761400.jpg|Now that this playing of 3 Strikes is done, Bob's telling you that we'll be right back, after this! 88761403.jpg|The big wheel in the early days. 10-660.jpg 56731786.jpg 73632704.jpg|A showcase in progress with a cameraman filming Price is Right model.jpg 88761445.jpg|Such a lovely room! Holly Hallstrom Barkers Beauties Price is Right.jpg 81164769.jpg|This is a very rare shot of Rod Roddy when he was in his early stages of announcing TPIR 74264-21-jpg.jpg PIR5.jpg 12-660.jpg PIR6.jpg|Here's a very happy Safe Crackers winner! 73632707.jpg|More big wheel action! 3-660.jpg $T2eC16ZHJIYE9qUcOtyfBRULQki!UQ~~60 57.JPG $(KGrHqFHJDcFHHBdmBhDBRy0QdYQNg~~60 57.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!h4E8J7!fqcbBPgzn!4jcg~~60 57.JPG 1 CBS Bob Barker.png Color Format barker-moneygame.jpg|Here's a Money Game winner! priceisrightbb001.jpg|Bob in front of the big door and the showcase podiums bob barker price is right 1972.jpg|Another showcase podium view MV5BMTIyMjEzMTE1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMjIyMDY2._V1._SX293_SY450_.jpg|Bob and the models standing in front of the 10 years sign. 1982. MV5BMTI3NzM4Nzc2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTIyMDY2._V1._SX450_SY293_.jpg|The entire crew. Bob, Johnny, and the models. $(KGrHqIOKm8E6HViZe-VBOvGR3ltv!~~60 57.JPG !B0n!SCQB2k~$(KGrHqYOKj4E)hJkQJy2BMbCo+7kR!~~_12.JPG Rod Roddy-3.gif Rodroddy.jpg|Rod Roddy once again warming up the audience. Barkers Beauties original Price Is Right.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-05-28-at-10_14_40-AM.png Corbis-KF008953.jpg|WE HAVE A WINNER! Corbis-KF008956.jpg|And here is the winner with her cheering mate rejoicing while Bob signs off. price-blog480.jpg Jayme Wins Both Showcases.jpg|And here is a memorable Double Showcase Win, the first of 1999, by Jayme, who fell to his feet! 3016039.jpg|Very excited contestant playing Range Game 74428624.jpg 3016041.jpg|A Dice Game playing in progress 53049720.jpg|Showcase Showdown in progress with Big Wheel 74722954.jpg|Bob with the Big Wheel 3015811.jpg 070430_barker_vmed_6p.widec.jpg 10529541_H357140.jpg|Rod warming up audience before a Million Dollar Spectacular show. 3447914.jpg|Taken during a Million Dollar Spectacular, a contestant wins in Money Game. Bob-Barker-the-price-is-right-118655_440_330.jpg 3447961.jpg|MDS Showcase Showdown 74428627.jpg|Taken during Bob Barker's final show, just thanking the fans for all those 35 years on Price and 50 years in TV 74428621.jpg 71762783.jpg|Taken during the 35th season premiere, Bob announces the top winner and runner up in the showcase. barker-edit-014.JPG chi-20121011-chicago-weekend-events-on-the-tow-001.jpg bob_barker_retires-768476.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a6866f35970c-800wi.jpg|Bob Barker making his final sign off on his last show. Bob Barker retires Price Is Right.jpg tpir_barker2.jpg $T2eC16d,!zEFIeQjYONlBSVwqvob)!~~60_3.JPG bobbarker1.jpg Corbis-OUT18826770.jpg Corbis-OUT18826771.jpg bob-barker-price-is-right.jpg Bob_&_Red_Car_Pic.jpg 131029mag-bob-barker1_210x305.jpg barker.jpg 2010-178787.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!ngE9jTwwwylBPgn-f!J6Q~~60_3.JPG Bob_Rod_and_the Models_pic.jpg price-is-right-models-sue.jpeg 10955099 10207165260194777 55744313850091520 n.jpg 11412294 10207165261234803 5215457762335926472 n.jpg 63400_10151331713357540_435014023_n.jpg drew carey.jpg|Drew and the models drew 2.jpg|Drew before his first (currently the only) Million Dollar Spectacular DREW (1).jpg|Drew making an entrance drew 3.jpg|Bob is back in town, and Drew is super happy! Bob+Barker+Returns+Price+Right+7Lw-TXjCV0xl.jpg Bob+Barker+Returns+Price+Right+7Tdhnn7VMT5l.jpg|Bob promoting his book, "Priceless Memories" to Drew and the audience Bob+Barker+Returns+Price+Right+VatQOINQsadl.jpg price-is-right_l.jpg Bob-barker-drew-carey-the-p.jpg drew.jpg 1271699053-drew-carey.jpg People+Choice+Awards+Showcase+Price+Right+jA0Pmo-WdgTl.jpg drew 8.jpg drew 4.jpg drew-carey-xmas.jpg detail.jpg TPIR_Drew_Era_Pic.jpg drew 5.jpg 527283_437546792949542_540852958_n.jpg the-price-is-right.jpg tv-priceisright-sui_ande.jpg drew 6.jpg Shell-game.jpg 558714_487157307963257_472251043_n.jpg drew 7.jpg|Drew celebrating 500 shows he hosted. cn_image.size.price-is-right-models.jpg a561d23bdf4beb8042312e7e63c6f0e9.jpg 82711557mb016-the-la-kings.jpg drew 10.jpg drew 9.jpg price-is-right.jpg 262069e4571e53a68f261c725d7eabc7.png 0564d4ec4885448fc55b26b11c1ae743-650x325.png 12031357 10153288516091785 1800589316207967878 o.jpg 12031447 10153282711856785 466476335605680584 o.jpg 12034342 10153288646786785 8096538958955469985 o.jpg 12031547 10153288646726785 5729217117372101659 o.jpg 12028798 10153282720921785 4144840186517750870 o.jpg 12028783 10153282711851785 6427160946006312896 o.jpg 12027100 10153288646776785 2653739578858824646 o.jpg 11147246 10153282716191785 2620226304026311103 o.jpg 12017648 10153282716151785 3942306549874699621 o.jpg 12006549 10153282721011785 8205417988964579883 o.jpg 12002590 10153282716196785 4503933993899734628 o.jpg 11999681 10153282720881785 8103669023459431946 o.jpg 11999656 10153282711886785 897008925299318087 o.jpg 11927469 10153282716121785 8928897490771842370 o.jpg 11223974 10153282721016785 3261816567514457982 o.jpg 7-660.jpg 11-660.jpg 13-660.jpg 6-660.jpg 5-660.jpg 4-660.jpg 2-660.jpg 2-320.jpg 19961216-1.png 1185976_568373823200171_1944551159_n.jpg Tpirdreamcarweek.jpg 14940023 10154194326641785 7203097048122882463 o-1-.jpg Gameshow Marathon Run gameshow-marathon-davis4.jpg gameshow-marathon-najimy3.jpg gameshow_main.jpg gameshow-marathon-roderick6.jpg Screenshots 3-15-2013 5-49-41 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-50-18 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 8-59-47 PM.jpg Captain Klutz Credits 1.jpg Captain Klutz Credits 2.jpg The Price is Right Light Border.jpg 70s James's Run 185px-Dennis_James_Entrance_1.jpg DennisJames.jpg Showcase_Dennis_James_with_Santa.jpg Dennis_James_Big_Door_Entrance.jpg 180px-Dennis.jpg Dennis_James_price_reading.jpg 185px-Priceisrightdj003.jpg|Any # in progress with Dennis James 10542863 833233180062357 3980992043184442991 o.jpg tpirjames1.jpg tpirjames2.jpg $(KGrHqRHJBgE-Qyj9ZQ!BPqL4PceZ!~~60_57.JPG 80s Kennedy's Run 185px-Kennedy_Entrance.jpg tom2.JPG tom3.JPG tom4.JPG tom5.JPG tom6.JPG|Groovy space price tag tom7.JPG Press Ads The_Price_Is_Right_Kennedy_Ad_1.jpg The_Price_is_Right_Kennedy_Ad_2.jpg The_Price_Is_Right_1985_Ad.jpg TPIRAD1985.png 90s Davidson's Run tnpirintro.JPG|Spotlights. Just like when they did the TPIR Specials back in 1986. door.JPG|This is how the big doors looked like on the Davidson Nighttime version. 185px-Davidson_Entrance.jpg|Notice there is a curtain when Doug enters, and not the usual Dollar Sign wall doug.JPG|Here's Doug welcoming us to The New Price is Right! stage.JPG|Rare shot in the audience and on stage. vidwall.JPG|On this version, there was a video wall. pricewas.JPG|It's now time for The Price WAS Right! 67comm.JPG|Let's watch this oldie but goodie commercial, shall we? wheelair.JPG|Super rare shot of the big wheel bids.JPG|The bids are in! showrange.JPG|Time for the showcase! Will she win it? showprice.JPG|No, she was waaaaaaay off! plinko2.jpg|Another rare shot of the Plinko board crane.JPG|A nice shot of the studio audience. 3strikes.jpg|She pulled out the last number! She's a winner! TPIR94.jpg Contestants Esther.png TPIRContestant1.png TPIRContestant2.png TPIRContestant3.png TPIRContestant4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-19h53m54s178.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-19h43m48s176.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-19h44m41s94.png Douglas & Bob.jpg taylor.PNG|Talk about putting the luck into lucky. Taylor not only celebrated his 19th birthday, but also won a scooter, car, $26,000 on the wheel, and his showcase! How bout that for a birthday present? cynthia.PNG|Cynthia was the only person to win a million dollars on a million dollar game. ptr winner.PNG|Ani is the first $100,000 winner for Pay the Rent Jenny_Jones_on_TPIR.PNG 69 man.PNG|The $69 Man, which Drew couldn't handle. Surprisingly enough, he went on to win his showcase! vlcsnap-2013-07-06-01h28m44s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-01h34m03s20.png|Amy was the last ever DSW winner in the Bob Barker era Tezza.png Mai.png Julie.png vlcsnap-2013-08-13-16h23m54s172.png vlcsnap-2013-08-28-17h31m06s101.png vlcsnap-2013-08-28-17h39m57s47.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-14h57m20s179.png|Denise was the last ever contestant and last regular showcase winner in the Bob Barker era. She is so excited because she discovered she is going to win a Corvette! vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h04m15s215.png|Here's Boo Boo Cooper! vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h07m04s143.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h10m17s6.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h14m00s195.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h15m52s19.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h19m46s57.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h23m08s16.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h27m37s149.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h31m18s54.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h34m42s90.png vlcsnap-2013-10-25-15h36m37s174.png Sheena.png vlcsnap-2014-04-09-14h34m26s141.png vlcsnap-2014-04-09-14h37m45s143.png vlcsnap-2014-04-09-14h38m58s33.png vlcsnap-2014-04-09-15h00m53s201.png vlcsnap-2014-04-09-15h06m30s193.png kevin win pay the rent.PNG|This is Kevin, the second $100,000 winner on Pay the Rent! This was also the first time Pay the Rent was won on a themed-special episode! This episode was on the 4th of July. lesha dsw.png|Lesha was the first DSW winner in the Drew Carey era nicole 1k win.PNG|Here's Nicole, the third and most recent $100,000 winner on Pay the Rent! This was the second time Pay the Rent was won on a themed-special episode! This episode was Breast Cancer Awareness. vlcsnap-2015-12-31-18h05m40s053.png|This is actually a returnee from 2004. Models and Prizes 3-15-2013 5-07-22 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-09-06 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-13-25 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-15-00 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-18-19 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-18-52 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-20-07 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-21-27 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-22-06 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-28-10 PM.jpg|The first ever car shown on The Price is Right. 3-15-2013 5-30-55 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-31-19 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-34-26 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-34-48 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-35-49 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-37-27 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-39-38 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-41-11 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-42-18 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-42-40 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-44-07 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-44-53 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-47-39 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-58-04 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 5-58-25 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-00-20 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-01-34 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-02-34 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-03-21 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-03-39 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-04-23 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-05-04 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-05-25 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-07-51 PM.jpg 3-15-2013 6-10-29 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 8-57-31 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-02-44 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-03-16 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-04-13 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-04-30 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-05-41 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-09-48 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-10-11 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-11-11 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-12-54 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-13-29 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-15-04 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-17-28 PM.jpg indexanitra2.jpg 3-28-2013 9-21-16 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-21-47 PM.jpg 81.jpg 92.jpg|Wow, what a bed! Do they have those kind of beds anymore? 3-28-2013 9-24-11 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-26-53 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-30-40 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-35-19 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-36-21 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-07-27 PM.jpg|Now there's something you don't see anymore these days! indexjanice.jpg 17.jpg|Another rare prize that you don't see anymore! 3-28-2013 9-40-19 PM.jpg 3-28-2013 9-33-54 PM.jpg|Whoa! That dune buggy is so cool! I totally want to go racing in that! TPIR_prize.jpg 12.jpg Anitra & Erin.jpg|Anitra Ford and her daughter Erin tpir model truck.PNG tpir triple play.PNG tpir ipad.PNG|From the Season 40 Premiere, the first prize up for bids is an iPad. tpir motorscooter.PNG|From the "Lucky Taylor" episode back in '08, a motor scooter is up for bids, which Taylor won. Ticket Plugs TPIR Ticket Plug 01.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 02.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 03.jpg TPIR_Ticket_Plug_1973.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 04.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 05.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 06.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 07.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 12.jpg TPIR_1978_Ticket_Plug.PNG TPIR_Ticket_Plug_1975.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 08.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 09.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 10.jpg tpir2001plug.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug 11.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug Kirby.jpg TPIR Ticket Plug Samantha.jpg tpir phone plug 2008.png|Phone Plug from 2008. The plug debuted on February 4 that year. You can also go to CBS.com, or of course...send your request, including the number of tickets and the date you wish to attend, along with a self-addressed stamped envelope to the aforementioned address. Tickets 1956-1965 Era $(KGrHqJ,!hYE2ei6mQ3UBN3HrfK)Dw~~_3.JPG $(KGrHqQOKokE3F!V(bN4BN3Hrjk-Dg~~_3.JPG $(KGrHqF,!mEFIGDfUlcjBSDUD(KRjQ~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16d,!)8E9s4l8iHtBSDUDcqgnw~~60_57.JPG priceisright1.jpg priceisright2.jpg priceisright3.jpg priceisright4.jpg priceisright5.jpg 1972-present Era 577810_622906464390801_1362621614_n.jpg 269316_622906414390806_1458292354_n.jpg imagesR48EBKO1.jpg 418855_622906564390791_1871891878_n.jpg 393649_622906467724134_735475355_n.jpg Price Is Right '83 Ticket.jpg price_is_right_ticket.jpg 3831245652_6ebc28ba04_o.jpg $T2eC16dHJHwFG2QFNwEpBR5,TtdwJQ~~60_12.JPG ec12_1.JPG 575993_622906511057463_1886129104_n.jpg 62439_622922591055855_1455470322_n.jpg 9.gif 733933_622906524390795_1752972191_n.jpg 69258_622906521057462_455522028_n.jpg 63973_622906477724133_113148033_n.jpg October 14, 1974.jpg Category:The Price is Right Category:Images